Lieutenant
by Fanwoman
Summary: My attempt to answer the question "How did Hitsugaya end up with Matsumoto as his lieutenant?"
1. Chapter 1

SPOILERS: through the Soul Society arc

NOTES: Since I only watch the anime, I don't know if this has been covered in the manga, but my muses latched on to the question, "How did Hitsugaya end up with Matsumoto as his lieutenant?" This is the result of trying to answer that question believably combined with my thoughts on that little flashback Matsumoto had while fighting Kira. With the release of the film _Diamond Dust Rebellion_ in Japan, I figured it was just a matter of time before it became available in English and made this plot implausable in some way, so I decided I should finish and post it before that happens! Unbetaed.

DISCLAIMERS: _Bleach_ and all things associated with it belong to other people.

* * *

LIEUTENANT

Part 1

He had only been to 1st Division's complex on a handful of occasions--when he became Captain of 10th Division and to attend a few meetings--all of which had been conducted in official public areas. So it came as a surprise, after responding to an official summons, to find himself being escorted by Lieutenant Sasakibe to Commander General Yamamoto's personal chambers, not that he gave any indication this was unexpected. As he was lead around various rooms and across several walkways that linked the inner buildings, he couldn't help noting that, while generally larger, there was nothing grander or more extravagant than his own rooms. Most of the sliding doors were plain or adorned with nothing more than simple patterns, and all of the wood, from the floors of the walkways to the roofs overhead, was natural, lacking the paint often found in formal spaces. The clean, balanced quality of these architectural elements spoke of an ordered, ascetic disposition. Although he knew it shouldn't have made any difference to him, the observation appealed to his austere nature and reaffirmed his respect for his host.

They found the highest ranked member of the Thirteen Court Guardian Divisions sitting sedately on a cushion, sipping tea on a veranda that overlooked a small garden. Beside him was a tray with another cup of tea along with a bowl of bite-sized senbei and two small plates, each bearing a sweet shaped like a plum blossom. Next to the tray was an empty cushion.

After following the path of a finch as it flew from its nest in the branches of a blooming plum tree, Yamamoto's gaze fell to his Lieutenant and guest. "Captain Hitsugaya," he nodded to the other cushion, "have a seat."

By the time he was settled, Sasakibe was gone.

The older man turned his eyes back to the garden. "Please, help yourself."

The tea was exceptional, and although there was little doubt the beautifully crafted sweet was also delicious, in keeping with his instinctive avoidance of anything associated with children, the young captain chose a senbei, instead. It, too, was excellent. Unsure what to do, but certain Yamamoto would reveal his intention for the meeting eventually, he sipped his tea and tried to enjoy the garden. He had not become the youngest captain in the history of Soul Society by patiently biding his time, yet he found the anxiety and anticipation such an audience inspired was melting away in the quiet calm of the garden. The morning was cool with little wind and few clouds. Thanks to the chill, the hot tea and warm sunlight combined to create a sense of tranquility. He decided he should spend more time in his own garden.

With a pink-chested flash, the finch returned to feed its chicks, then Yamamoto finally spoke. "You have not chosen a lieutenant." It was said as a statement, but there was a question to it.

"I was not aware there was a time limit as to when I might choose." He nearly winced at the hint of defensiveness in his voice and took a sip of tea to cover his discomfort.

"Of course not," agreed Yamamoto, yet the mere mention of the topic suggested he considered it an issue.

"My understanding is that Captain Ukitake has been without a lieutenant for many years."

The bald head nodded. "He is one of the oldest of the thirteen captains. His division is well established and closely knit. They can function adequately without a lieutenant." 10th Division, on the other hand, was barely half-staffed, many of its members having left for other divisions after the deaths of their previous captain and lieutenant.

As a prodigy, envy and admiration were par for the course of his life; he found both vexing and shallow. Combined with his single-minded pursuit of achieving bankai and captaincy, forming friendships with his fellow recruits had never been a concern for him. For the most part, the attempts of others to befriend him had been an unwelcome distraction. While he had sought to enlist several Shinigami he considered promising from his days in the Academy, their selection had been determined by merit, not camaraderie. He'd been surprised that more than half of them had chosen lesser positions in other divisions rather than join him in 10th. Since then, there had been a slow but steady exodus. Some thrived under his strict authority--he felt proud of the three Shinigami who had released their zanpakutô since his promotion. Those who didn't thrive left, and that was fine by him. The improved proficiency of those who remained more than compensated for their reduced numbers.

"I was not aware there had been any problems with 10th Division's performance." He couldn't avoid the impudence of his words. While his superior might consider this private interview a kindness, if his methods were in question, he'd prefer an official request or outright order to change them. Tact and political subtleties did not interest him.

"None at all." This was followed by another nod. "Only 5th Division equals yours in the timeliness and detail of their reports, and none match the efficiency and tactical prowess of 10th." The praise seemed sincere, but the young captain couldn't help but feel he was being coddled or, perhaps, given a means to soften an imminent blow. "But there is more to our responsibilities than fulfilling our duties efficiently."

"What do you suggest?" Perhaps asking directly would get them to the point more quickly.

"As is only natural, each captain has his or her own style." Ignoring the question, Yamamoto spoke as though he hadn't been interrupted. "Choosing a lieutenant who is compatible with that style is not a decision that should be made in haste."

Stirred by the will of his sword, a breeze caused plum petals to scatter and soothed his rising temper. There was no place for temper while dealing with his superior. "I have found none of my subordinates suitable for the task."

The old man turned his gaze back to his guest. "I was not aware a lieutenant had to come from within the division of the captain they are to follow."

Taken off guard by having his own phraseology thrown back at him and the glimmer of amusement in Yamamoto's eyes, he blinked in surprise before fully considering the implication of the words. "This is true..."

After slicing off a section of his sweet and washing it down with a sip of tea, Yamamoto turned back to the garden. "When Captain Ichimaru took over 3rd Division, he brought Kira with him from 5th." He spoke casually, as though making a simple observation, but almost nothing he said was ever simple. "While I am confident Captain Ichimaru would not have selected him if he was not capable, Kira is quite inexperienced for his rank."

This sparked the memory of a random comment Hinamori had once made to him after she'd become lieutenant. At the time, he'd been too disgusted by her adoration of her Captain Aizen to have paid it much thought. Feeling as though he'd finally figured out the rules of the game, the young captain took a sip of tea and commented blandly, "I have heard Kira was promoted over a senior member of 3rd Division."

"Rangiku Matsumoto was Captain Ashikaga's lieutenant before he retired to the Demon Magic Syndicate." Yamamoto paused to enjoy another slice of his sweet. "Ashikaga is an astute man, one who only selects superlative subordinates."

While he had been at the top of every class in the Academy, including history, all he knew of Ashikaga was that, despite a sterling record, the previous head of 3rd Division was most noted for being the youngest captain to retire, so he could only accept his superior's comment at face value. "Yet this Matsumoto was passed by in favor of Kira." Did Yamamoto really expect him to consider Ichimaru's castoffs? Just by association, as Aizen's former lieutenant, Ichimaru was not among his favorite officers. Then again, perhaps that was reason enough to consider this Shinigami.

"It's understandable that Captain Ichimaru would find a familiar subordinate more suitable. The accord between captain and lieutenant impacts a division's vision." Yamamoto popped the last section of his sweet into his mouth with an appreciative hum followed by another sip of tea. "Also, there is a saying that only a truly strong man is capable of relating mutually with a truly strong woman."

So Matsumoto was a woman. "Would you have me question Captain Ichimaru's manhood?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Yamamoto laughed. It was an unrestrained, barking laugh that gradually diminished to a chuckle then concluded with a snort.

"As captain, Ashikaga's greatest skill was seeing the potential in others and drawing it out. The strength of his authority provided a structure that allowed his subordinates to grow, their talents to flourish. Many of them followed him to the Demon Magic Syndicate."

Yamamoto was not known for flattery, so the young captain wasn't sure what to make of the comments. Was he honestly being compared to a distinguished ex-captain, or were these details merely meant to inspire interest in a potential lieutenant? It might even be a favor to Ashikaga, who was no longer in a position to directly look after his minions who'd stayed in the Thirteen Divisions. Whatever the motivation, there was one aspect of it he wished to know, and that was why an apparently distinguished lieutenant, facing demotion and poor prospects after her captain's departure, had bothered to remain behind. Hoping he could prompt his superior into sharing more information, he murmured, "But not Matsumoto."

"Not Matsumoto."

Silence reigned, broken only by the wind in the budding branches, the chirping of the finch chicks and the occasional slurp of tea.

Upon reaching the bottom of his cup without further comment, it was obvious his audience with the Commander General was over. After thanking his host for the hospitality, Lieutenant Sasakibe appeared without summons to guide him back to the entrance. Just before they arrived, his escort paused.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya."

He favored the red-skinned Shinigami with a raised eyebrow.

"It isn't often the Commander General has cause to laugh," explained Sasakibe.

The idea that he was being complimented for being found funny initially irked him, but then he considered the sentiment and thoughtfulness behind the statement. Sasakibe cared for Yamamoto as much as Hinamori did for Aizen, if less ardently. He knew little of the relationships between other captains and their lieutenants, but the prospect of having someone he could trust, someone he deemed worthy of sharing his thoughts, appealed to him. That a lieutenant might attend to the more social aspects of the division and make working in 10th more inviting, more successful, would also be nice. For even though Yamamoto had said nothing of his division's numbers, there was no doubt the older man was aware of it. Just because 10th Division's Captain didn't think it should reflect badly on them, like separating rice from chaff, didn't mean his superior felt the same way.

Intent on deciding for himself if this overlooked Shinigami was worth the effort, he headed for the Hall of Records.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILERS: through the Soul Society arc

NOTES: Since I only watch the anime, I don't know if this has been covered in the manga, but my muses latched on to the question, "How did Hitsugaya end up with Matsumoto as his lieutenant?" This is the result of trying to answer that question believably. My comparisons between Matsumoto and Kira are not intended to deride Kira but to reflect the fight between the two--she did defeat him without a scratch--and the fact that, like Hinamori, Kira's selection as Ichimaru's lieutenant was part of a plan in which his usefulness as a pawn was more important than his capabilities as a lieutenant.

DISCLAIMERS: _Bleach_ and all things associated with it belong to other people.

* * *

LIEUTENANT

Part 2

After digging through old records, he managed to learn the basics about Rangiku Matsumoto. She was one of the most martially seasoned female Shinigami alive, with an unbroken string of triumphant Hollow hunts and no fatal casualties among those under her command. Her zanpakutô's power was unrecorded, which suggested much of her success was due to swordsmanship, not the use of her sword's powers. As impressive as that was, there was also a large file of disorderly conduct reports, most dated before and after her work with Ashikaga. Even so, in comparison to Kira's records, he couldn't help but wonder why Ichimaru had not kept her as 3rd's lieutenant, instead choosing to let such a valuable asset remain underutilized. While curious, such personal matters didn't really interest the young captain. Despite the Commander General's talk of compatibility and familiarity between a captain and lieutenant, his primary concern was performance. There was only one way for him to find out if this Shinigami would be suitable as his second.

The next morning, after making a few arrangements, he headed to 3rd Division's barracks. There was no one at the gate, so he wandered about the adjoining courtyard until he found someone. The startled Shinigami apologized for her captain's absence and asked him to remain in the entry hall while she fetched her lieutenant. There was something negligent about it that irritated him--10th Division always had two people stationed at the gates to attend to visitors, not that they got many.

Within minutes, the tall, blond lieutenant arrived with an awkward bow. "I apologize for not having prepared for your visit. Had I been aware you were coming..."

Unconcerned with whether or not that was a polite way of saying _"Next time, send a note first,"_ the young captain cut to the chase. "I'm here to see Rangiku Matsumoto."

Kira and the Shinigami who'd brought him exchanged puzzled, concerned looks. "Matsumoto?" wondered the lieutenant aloud. "May I ask why?"

"No."

Taken aback, Kira sputtered, "N-now is not the best time..." All it took was an icy glare to change the lieutenant's mind. "...but if you insist..." With visible reluctance, Kira led him to his subordinate's quarters. Even before knocking and sliding the door aside, the scent of sake was noticeable.

The first two things he thought when he saw her were, _She stinks like a drunk and looks like a harlot._ With her sprawled across the tatami of her quarters, rumpled clothes barely covering her ample chest, and empty sake containers scattered everywhere, it was difficult _not_ to think such things. Of course, having spent his whole existence in Soul Society being judged by his appearance, he tried not to dwell on such superficial observations. Yamamoto had suggested this woman was still lieutenant material, and he intended to find out if it was true. She obviously wasn't doing well in 3rd Division.

"Rangiku, you have a guest," announced the plainly uncomfortable Kira. Perhaps there was good reason for the young lieutenant to be uncomfortable, given that this woman could well be his superior in all but rank.

Her wavy-haired head popped up and she offered a lush smile that didn't reach her unusual silver-blue eyes. "Kira! Care to join me?" She lifted the container in her hand, which sloshed noisily but was fortunately corked shut.

"No, thank you. I'm just here to introduce you to your guest."

"Guest?" Sitting up, she finally noticed him. "Where'd you come from?" Slipping her knees under her, she crawled closer, seemingly oblivious of her breasts all but falling out of her kimono, then she sat in front of him, just reaching his shoulders. So she was tall. He'd read that tall women often had many of the same problems as short men, but the idle thought was quickly forgotten as she rumpled his hair, causing Kira to gasp in horror. "Aren't you the cutest little thing?" she declared unabashedly.

After making a sound like he was choking on his own tongue, Kira coughed before squeakily admonishing his subordinate. "Please treat Captain Hitsugaya with more respect!"

"Captain...?" She blinked, and just like that, she seemed to get over her alcoholic stupor. Lowering her hand, she gave him another look, apparently noting the captain's robes and the distinctive sash that held his released zanpakutô. Whether she tightened the folds of her kimono out of propriety or the sudden chill his displeasure inspired, he couldn't be sure.

"Captain Hitsugaya, this is Rangiku Matsumoto. My apologies for her behavior."

Kira seemed sincerely sorry, but he didn't care. "Don't bother. Leave us." He'd always been terse when dealing with distractions. Fortunately, when you were a captain, many responded equally to terseness or verbosity.

With a hasty, "Yes, sir," the lieutenant was gone.

They eyed each other in silence for a few moments before she squirmed under his stern gaze and asked, "If you don't mind, Captain Hitsugaya, may I ask why you want to see me?"

"I want to spar with you."

Her pale eyes narrowed. "Spar with me?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Today."

She tilted her head, brow furrowing. "I don't understand. You have your own division...of all the people you could--"

"You were once a lieutenant?"

Some complicated emotion crossed her face, and while he couldn't guess the intricacies of it, there was no doubting the recollection pained her. "Yes, I was." Despite the apparent discomfort, her voice was all but emotionless.

"I need a lieutenant." Her eyes widened in surprise at the subtext. "Meet me in 10th Division's practice field at one, and bring your zanpakutô." With that, he turned as she gaped at him in astonishment, then he found his own way back to the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

SPOILERS: through the Soul Society arc

NOTES: Since I only watch the anime, I don't know if this has been covered in the manga, but my muses latched on to the question, "How did Hitsugaya end up with Matsumoto as his lieutenant?" This is the result of trying to answer that question believably. Unbetaed.

DISCLAIMERS: _Bleach_ and all things associated with it belong to other people.

* * *

LIEUTENANT

Part 3

It had been surprisingly easy to arrange for permission to spar with another captain's subordinate. The Central Office of Fourty-Six had been so cooperative with both that and preparing protective barriers around 10th Division's practice field, it was as though such requests were an everyday occurrence. He knew better and couldn't help wondering if Ashikaga's influence was behind the unexpected speediness of the usually unhurried bureaucracy. Whatever the reason, it had allowed him to ask Matsumoto to spar with him that day, and that was all that really concerned him. The sooner he could have the matter of her worth as a possible lieutenant settled, the better.

Knowing he would be sparring, he had eaten lightly. Between that and the administration minions preparing the practice field, it was to be expected his subordinates would have questions. As the third ranked Shinigami of 10th Division, it was Orihara who broached the subject. Although Orihara was easily twice his age , the seasoned Shinigami had never shown any qualms about following a younger man nor being overlooked for the position of lieutenant. Plus, he was a skilled _go_ player. It was during their occasional games together that the young captain was kept informed about the salient details of his division's performance.

Orihara accompanied Sakaguchi, one of 10th Division's rank-and-file members who'd been assigned to pick up his captain's lunch tray that day, and remained behind after the dishes were removed.

"Orihara?" prompted the young captain from behind his desk, brush already in hand to deal with some paperwork before his match began.

"Captain, you seem to be planning on sparring today." The older man had learned his captain preferred getting right to the point. With this in mind, he appreciated it was best to give the option of a yes or no answer, in case a long explanation was undesirable.

"Yes." He'd explain his actions after he'd learned Matsumoto's worth.

Expecting Orihara to accept the response and leave, he was surprised when his third remained. "Some of the men would like to watch, sir."

Looking up from his paperwork, he blinked at Orihara for a moment as he processed the prospect. Since his captaincy, 10th Division's assignments had rarely required him to use his zanpakutô. For convenience and the safety of others, he preferred to practice in deserted areas, so few had seen Hyôrinmaru. It was an aspect he hadn't taken into consideration--that his people might be curious to see him in action. And after all, protective barriers were seldom required unless a bout was fairly serious. Recalling how excited other cadets in the Academy would get whenever a lieutenant or captain would spar in public, he decided it would be good for morale to allow them to watch.

"That would be fine." He nodded and returned his attention to his paperwork. "We'll be receiving guests soon--a squad from 4th Division and a ranked member from 3rd. Please see they're escorted to the practice field."

"Yes, sir!"

There was a certain enthusiasm to his third's voice that amused him and left him wondering if Orihara had ever seen Hyôrinmaru.

He had only managed to fill out two reports and certify one acquisition request when Takezoe, 10th Division's seventh ranked member, arrived at the office door to announce the arrival of guests and follow him to the western edge of their division's compound. It astonished him to find every member of 10th Division crammed into the verandas that bordered two sides of the practice field. Clearly he had underestimated his people's curiosity in this matter.

Standing just to the right of the hall entrance leading to the field stood Matsumoto beside Orihara. Both bowed at his arrival. With a pristine kimono, sharp gaze, and attentive demeanor, no one would have ever guessed the woman had been drunk a few hours ago. He couldn't even detect a whiff of alcohol, which had seemed to seep from her pores earlier. Of course, he was giving her the chance to change her situation, so it was logical she'd make an effort for the opportunity.

Nodding to them, he lifted his chin to indicate she should follow him into the field. Wordlessly, she fell into step beside him, matching her stride to his. Once they were positioned an appropriate distance apart, he pitched his voice so everyone could hear. During his captaincy testing, he had been complimented on his command voice by Captain Unohana. Of course, given the healer's own soft-spoken nature, he hadn't been quite sure what to make of it, but his subordinates had always responded well to his voice.

"There will be three rounds. The first will consist of bladework only. The second will include magic. The third will include released zanpakutô."

An appreciative murmur arose from the crowd. Ignoring it, he pulled a small hourglass from his sleeve and tossed it to Orihara, who caught it without batting an eye or needing to question his intent. "Each round will be ten minutes long with a five minute break in between." At last, he met Matsumoto's eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!" Her voice held a clarity it hadn't before.

She bowed to him, and he returned it. With a nod to the officials, the barriers went up. Taking a guard position, he barked, "Begin!"

From the very first, she surprised him. Instead of reaching for the sword slung behind her, she dropped into a swift spin, aiming to knock him off his feet. As he dodged, she used shunpo to get behind him, but her speed was no match for his. Pivoting to parry her blow, he forced her aside with a powerful upward swing of his blade that took full advantage of his smaller stature and greater reiatsu. It was a move that would have sent lesser Shinigami into an uncontrolled spin, but she landed deftly against the barrier and rebounded, bringing her sword to bear for a direct attack. Slapping her blade aside, he crouched beneath her longer reach and tapped her hand with the butt of his hilt before taking a position to her right, which would put her next swing at a disadvantage. She let out a hiss and, astonishingly, switched her sword to her left hand as she shook the sting from her right.

"Not a captain for nothing, I see." There was a deceptive laziness to the comment, just as there had been in her initial moves.

So she used words as a distraction. Words didn't concern him much--he'd heard every possible comment about his age a dozen times over. But if she used talk as a part of her tactics, it would be useful to know if it could, in turn, distract her.

"I thought there was more to being a lieutenant." He said it blandly, as though the whole situation bored him.

Instead of the vexation one might expect from such a comment, her gaze grew hooded as a pleased smile spread across her lips. "Of course there is." Switching her sword back to her right, she spun again, this time much faster and with her blade held in reverse, along the length of her forearm. He met the blow head on, and the force of it pushed him back slightly.

Shrugging aside the weight of her attack, he flipped over her to springboard off her shoulder, sending her to her hands and knees. Again, she spun, swinging her blade out from along her arm so that, while her sword deflected his counterattack, her foot connected with his ankle, knocking him aside. Twisting, he landed lightly with his free hand and propelled himself back up. Around him, the members of 10th Division murmured in awe. None had ever seen their captain thrown off balance.

That was the best she managed, however; she spent the rest of the match just trying to hold her own against him. Even so, he was impressed and could see her bladework equaled that of the handful of lieutenants he'd seen spar. Whatsmore, her fighting style was uniquely suited to her stature. Just as he used his height as an advantage, she used her body's distinctive weight distribution to add more power to her spinning attacks and maintain her balance at angles that would send other Shinigami her height tumbling. She was also resourceful and cunning, utilizing every part of her weapon, body and environment with a seemingly careless ease--she'd even gone so far as to try to head-butt him and throw dirt in his eyes. Despite her casual air, she was panting, sweaty and ragged by the time the gong was struck and the barriers fell to end the match.

"My, my! That was quite the workout!" She sheathed her sword and dusted off the knees of her hakama as they made their way to the pair of stools and pot of tea his subordinates had set out for them. "Thank you!" She beamed at Takezoe as he handed her a towel to wipe her face and hands. "Is it always so lively in 10th?"

Blushing slightly, the Shinigami muttered, "Uh..." and turned to his captain.

"No." He sipped his tea as she watched him with a skeptically raised eyebrow. How was it that she felt entitled to be skeptical toward a captain? None of his men ever were. "There is a great deal of paperwork," he elaborated.

Martially inclined captains didn't tend to be saddled with too many bureaucratic duties, but the first available captaincy after his graduation had been for 10th. While 3rd Division's responsibilities were not significantly more battle-oriented than his division's, she had seen a lot of Hollow hunts over the course of her career. There was no sense in sugarcoating the more sedentary obligations that would be required of his lieutenant.

"I see." Her tone was neutral as her gaze skimmed past him to scan the crowd of curious Shinigami around them. Although there was quite a bit of conversation amongst his men, none of it was close enough for them to hear. "Not many young men."

He wasn't sure if there was a hint of disappointment in her voice, but the observation blind-sided him. It wasn't something he'd consciously been aware of, yet once she'd mentioned it, it became glaringly obvious. How had he never noticed? He had a sudden, overwhelming sense that it mattered, though he wasn't quite sure how.

"They must be very loyal to have stayed with a new captain, especially one so young." She gave him a speculative glance and a subdued smile. "I wonder why that is...?"

Turning away from her, he closed his eyes as he sipped his tea, appreciating its soothing heat. "I'm sure they have their reasons." Even to his own ears, his voice was exceptionally gruff, and it made him wonder at himself. Why should he be uncomfortable about commanding the loyalty any captain should expect from his subordinates? While a part of his mind mulled this over, another part latched onto the prospect that it was just this kind of insight he could use in a lieutenant, the kind of insight he lacked.

"I'm sure they do." She had returned to the pert demeanor she'd had during the match. With another blush-inducing smile, she handed her mug and towel to Takezoe before heading to the center of the field where she began flexing her fingers and arms in preparation for the next match.

Passing off his mug to Orihara, he could see the questions in the man's eyes, but because no explanation had been given earlier, there was no point in asking. Instead, his third was frank. "She is quite impressive. You can see she was once a lieutenant."

Although it pleased him that Orihara had deduced the reason for his matches with Matsumoto, he offered only a noncommittal, "Hmm."

Again, he made his way to the center of the field, but this time she had situated herself so they were parallel to a different veranda. The choice had to be intentional. Perhaps she sensed his puzzlement, because she explained, "It's not everyday Shinigami get to see their captain in action. Everyone should get an equal chance to watch."

She bowed to him, and he returned it then gestured for the officials to put up the barriers. "Begin!"

They started with the basics--she with Bakudô 1, he with Hadô 1. She easily dodged his blast, and given his reiatsu, her restraint was as insubstantial as cobwebs. But her first attack distracted him long enough for her to set up her second--Hadô 63, the Lightening Tiger Cannon. He had to resist the urge to release Hyôrinmaru to form an ice shield, instead using a Bakudô barrier to ward off the blast. Although successful, it left his fingertips smarting, which would make manipulating magic more difficult.

He couldn't help but admire her strategy. Like bladework, skill and experience mattered as much as power when using kidô. In the limited space of the field, a barrier was the natural response to Hadô 63, no matter how strong or weak the Shinigami casting it. And the outcome would invariably impede the defender's handling of later spells. It was a clever maneuver that limited your opponent early on, even if it didn't do any serious damage.

Deflecting a blast of White Lightening with his arm, he tried Bakudô 1 on her. She brushed it off without much effort and responded with Hadô 31, which he cut through with his blade. After an interchange of various Hadô, he had the chance to try Bakudô 61 on her. Impressively, not only did she maintain her balance to dodge him after being affected by the restraint, but she also eventually muscled her way out of it. Grinning, she tried to cast the same binding spell on him, but he wouldn't give her the chance to finish the incantation.

Eventually, the air became so filthy that they both began to cough, so he used a Bakudô barrier to trap the dust against one of the empty walls. This gave her the time to cast Hadô 33, which he countered with his own. The resulting blast of blue shoved him back and threw her against the field's barrier, which trembled from the force of their combined kidô.

Taking advantage of her confined position, he prepared Bakudô 75, the most powerful restraint he could summon without a full incantation. But in the moment between her recovery from hitting the wall and his completion of the spell, she swung her sword forward with both hands. The spell bound it against her, but she somehow managed to keep the blade facing outward. The barrier behind her braced her while she struggled against the restraint that bound her head to toe. As she glowed from the full force of her reiatsu, a determined yell poured out of her. Amazingly, she focused her power along the edge of her blade and cut herself free of the restraint. Her achievement was met with scattered applause from his division, but she didn't seem to notice, her attention trained on him.

She'd begun to cast Waste Flame when the gong sounded, forcing her to backpedal the spell to keep it from going awry due to stopping mid-incantation. Once it was under control, she dissipated the potent Hadô and sheathed her sword with an exhausted huff. "Always been better at lightening spells, anyway," she muttered with a laugh, brushing back the hair that had fallen over her shoulder.

Although she appeared even more tattered and beaten than she had at the end of their first match, there was a noticeable cheerfulness about her. He found it confusing. "You're enjoying this?"

After thanking Takezoe for the fresh towel he offered and vigorously rubbing her face with it, she sat on her stool and tilted toward him with a conspiratorial whisper. "The truth is..." He couldn't help but bend closer in response. "I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Then she leaned back and laughed heartily, slapping her knee in delight. "Fighting in officially sanctioned barriers is quite decadent!"

Torn between the impulses to sputter and goggle, he resisted impulsiveness and settled on glowering. "This was not arranged for your amusement."

"Of course not." She nodded sagely and sipped her tea, then a grin slipped through the decorous facade. "But does that mean I shouldn't enjoy myself?"

Again, her question took him off guard. Since his first day at the Academy, he'd had one goal--to become a captain as soon as possible. Now that he _was_ a captain, his focus was on performing his duties as diligently as possible. Enjoyment had never entered into the picture. It had been a long time since he'd really enjoyed anything...other than teasing Hinamori.

As though she could read his mind, she asked with quiet sincerity, "When was the last time you let loose against an opponent and didn't have to worry about collateral damage?"

She was right. There was a definite pleasure in being able to wield Hyôrinmaru freely, without worrying about hurting others. His bankai was gigantic and required vast areas to be used effectively, but even in shikai, Hyôrinmaru could be both massive and devastating. So it was rare that he had the opportunity to relish the power he shared with his sword.

"If you can't appreciate your own enjoyment, how can you be aware of the need for it in others?" It was an intrusive, presumptuous question, but she returned his outraged glare with a soft smile. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself once in a while."

Oddly, it made him think of the sorry state he'd found her in that morning and what might drive a person to do that to themself. When had she last found enjoyment in the world? She seemed to sense his thoughts and, as if afraid of revealing too much, turned her gaze away. There was no need; he knew he was not adept enough at reading people to decipher her secrets so easily.

Preferring her earlier attitude to this uncomfortable one, he grumbled, "You shouldn't be so eager to encourage your opponent to let loose, especially when he's a captain."

"Perhaps, but I have a theory about bankai and captains..." The satisfied glint had returned to her eyes. "I think, like most difficult skills, maintaining a bankai takes regular practice. The less often a bankai is used, the less pleased the zanpakutô becomes. And a grumpy zanpakutô leads to an uptight captain."

He wasn't sure if he should find her comment amusing or annoying, so he chose to be arrogant. "Be glad the field's too small for me to use _my_ bankai."

Ignoring Orihara's astonished expression, he passed his mug and towel to his third then made his way to the center of the field. With her earlier comment about his men's view of the match in mind, he situated himself along the diagonal. She nodded in recognition of his choice as she joined him. They bowed and the barriers went up.

"Begin!"

With remarkable speed, she launched an aggressive round of sword and Hadô attacks that kept him preoccupied for nearly a minute. When he finally got the chance, he leapt into the sky and called out Hyôrinmaru. The young captain's size, speed and agility gave him the tactical advantage of being able to outmaneuver almost any opponent. Hyôrinmaru's release augmented that advantage by giving him control over the water in the air, allowing him to move through the sky of Soul Society like other Shinigami did through the air of the mortal world. He could hover, change direction, gain momentum and all but fly with Hyôrinmaru in shikai. He would have to be caught to be defeated, and being limited to the ground and shunpo, Matsumoto didn't stand a chance unless her zanpakutô's ability could somehow impede his mobility or improve hers.

Apparently it didn't--not that he could be sure because she wouldn't call her blade into shikai. Although it was no small thing to be able to resist the force of Hyôrinmaru's water attacks without shikai, her inability to effectively attack him or slow his assault was allowing the field to turn into mud. Already she was drenched and struggling to keep her footing despite her superior sense of balance and attempts to utilize the field's barriers to avoid the increasingly treacherous ground.

"Why don't you release your zanpakutô?" he demanded.

"To be honest," she huffed, dodging a bolt of ice, "it won't do much good against yours."

Irrationally, this made him all the more curious about her sword's ability, and being irrational irked him. With a flick of his wrist and a firm yank, Hyôrinmaru's chain wrapped around her sword and nearly ripped it from her grasp. Tipping her blade with a lunge, a shake and a twist, she freed her zanpakutô and slashed at him with it while blasting a nearby puddle with White Lightening, causing it to steam. It proved an ineffectual screen; a sweep of his hand, turned the steam to ice pebbles, making the ground all the more slippery.

In moments, he had captured her sword again with his chain. Once more she slipped free, this time releasing the dust that had been trapped from the previous match in another attempt to turn his altitude into a disadvantage. But under a flurry of cleansing snow, the dust, too, was swept away.

After he caught her blade a third time, she heaved a frustrated sigh then shouted, "Growl, Haineko!" And her blade turned to ash.

He was so startled that it took him a second to respond to her attack--throwing up a shield of ice that her zanpakutô easily shredded, along with the trailing edges of his captain's robe. But the ash of her sword was no faster than Hyôrinmaru's blasts, and as she had predicted, her sword was quickly rendered useless when he mixed it with water then froze it. The impact of it hitting the ground caused her to stumble and fall. Seated in the freezing mud, she set aside the hilt of her sword and raised her hands in acquiescence. "Uncle!"

In response to her defeat, the gong rang. After freezing an area on which to stand, he dropped to the ground. A wave of his hands melted the ice that trapped her zanpakutô, then he willed Hyôrinmaru's sheath to wrap around the blade as it settled against his back. In front of him, Matsumoto knelt in a puddle with the disgruntled air of a wet cat as she struggled to coerce her sword out of its ashen state. He had read of Shinigami who had unruly relationships with their zanpakutô, but it was the first time he'd seen such a thing.

"Don't make me look bad in front of all these nice men," she hissed while the blade finally finished coalescing out of the mud.

As he approached, he caught a glimpse of resignation in her eyes before she turned a remarkably neutral gaze to him. She remained humbly kneeling as she slipped her blade into its sheath and awaited his verdict, somehow aware that he would not mull over his decision. But he _did_ mull over it, however briefly, considering all the reports he'd read about her as well as all he'd seen that day. She was far from perfect, but she was skilled and experienced and effortlessly possessed the softer aspects of command that he might never master with a hundred years of practice. Yet it was none of these qualities that settled the matter for him. Instead, it was her ability to return his grim gaze unflinchingly. She had demonstrated an uncanny knack at reading and responding to his moods, as well as an unerring self-awareness that allowed her to be comfortable in any situation, even kneeling in mud in front of a captain. And suddenly it occurred to him why he had found none of his subordinates suitable for the position of his second. She would not just work _for_ him but _with_ him. It was an essential distinction he had somehow never considered.

Slipping his hand into his sleeve, he pulled out the 10th Division's lieutenant badge that he'd been carrying since morning. "Matsumoto, will you be my lieutenant?"

A light sparked in her eyes. Whether it was relief or hope or some other emotion, he couldn't tell, but her fingers trembled slightly as she reached for the badge. "It would be my honor, Captain."

Although they had not pitched their voices to carry, there was no mistaking what he had given her. The sudden burst of cheers from his men startled him, but he didn't let it show. Offering her his hand, he helped her to stand and turned to face the crowd. "Shinigami of 10th Division," he bellowed above the noise, "I am proud to introduce our new lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto!"

The uproar that followed was nearly deafening, yet he heard her say, "You should celebrate this with them, give them a chance to get to know me," as they made their way off the field. But when he turned to look, he found her waving and smiling to the others.

After a moment's consideration, he raised his voice to be heard again above the crowd. "Let's prepare a welcome feast!"

He had never seen his men express so much enthusiasm, and it made him recall the words of Yamamoto. _"...there is more to our responsibilities than fulfilling our duties efficiently." _He was assiduously efficient, but efficiency wasn't enough. Regardless of his denial that such intangible aspects of his command should matter to his superiors, he had unwittingly been failing his men with his disregard for the finer points of leadership. It was not that they were too austere to show enthusiasm, but that he hadn't inspired it in them. Now that he had someone to help him with these subtler responsibilities, it made some previously unnoticed tension in him ease.

It was time to move beyond being a diligent prodigy to become a worthy captain.


	4. Epilog

SPOILERS: through the Soul Society arc

NOTES: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm happy some of you want more, but I only meant to answer the question "How did Hitsugaya end up with Matsumoto as his lieutenant?" Now that I have, all that's left to do is post this. I hope you like it, too. Unbetaed.

DISCLAIMERS: _Bleach_ and all things associated with it belong to other people.

* * *

LIEUTENANT

Epilog

10th Division's welcome party for Matsumoto had been interesting. After cleaning up from their bouts, she had all but taken over the preparation. Given how he'd found her that morning, he'd initially been reluctant to her suggestion that he crack open a couple of casks of his annual captain's sake allotment, but with her uncanny ability to guess his thoughts, she had assured him it was not for her but for the men. After all, she had argued, her own portion wouldn't come through until the formal ceremonies a month later, and it wasn't as though her captain could drink his all by himself. Little did she know how true that was, for he had never been particularly fond of alcohol. Although he wouldn't admit to it, he'd always wondered what he was supposed to do with so much. Since it wasn't something he'd read about or been taught or had the chance to experience, it had never occurred to him that captains' sake might be meant for sharing with subordinates at such events.

She had kept to her word, barely drinking a sip, but by halfway through the evening, she had managed to get the other ranked officers foxed. In their inebriated state, they had been quite open about their thoughts on everything from the previous disappointing lack of such parties to the just equality of their captain's duty roster. Through their many toasts, he learned all of the qualities they admired about him. One of the Shinigami he'd helped to release his zanpakutô had gone so far as to drunkenly weep with appreciation into the hem of his mended captain's robe. It had been alternately enlightening, amusing and embarrassing, and through it all he had wondered how he could ever have achieved such revealing honesty with the everyday formality of his captaincy.

There had also been many toasts to their new lieutenant. Only one had been of a physical nature, and though Matsumoto had made light of it, the offending Shinigami had been cuffed and chastised by his comrades. By the end of the evening, she had not only befriended all of the other officers but also learned the names of every rank-and-file member of her new division. He couldn't help but be impressed.

The next morning he found the meeting hall where the party had been held to be empty and spotless. The few officers he saw on his morning rounds looked rather green, with one reporting in sick; otherwise the party caused no disruption to the day's routine. Not only that, but there was some subtle quality, some indefinable air about the barracks that was different.

Upon entering the office, he was briefly taken aback by the changes to his workplace. His once spacious office was suddenly full of furniture.

"What's this?"

Matsumoto popped out from behind some shelves with an armload of files and office supplies. "Good morning, Captain!" She beamed at him as she transferred her load to her desk, which had been moved from a back corner to reside at a right angle to his. "I got here and found there was nowhere for guests to sit." Her voice was full of slightly dramatized thoughtful concern as she settled into her chair. "Standing in front of a captain can be quite intimidating. I thought a couple of sofas and a coffee table might make visitors more comfortable by giving them someplace to sit. I happened to notice these when I went to the division's storehouse to furnish my rooms, so I had some of the men help me bring them here."

He contemplated the situation for a moment but couldn't find any reason to object. Instead, he made his way to his desk and observed dourly, "You've already been to the storehouse?"

"All the basic necessities had been taken care of," she assured him, "but female Shinigami generally could use a few more things than their male counterparts." Flipping through the papers on her desk, she pulled out two and got up to set them on his. "Here are the forms for my things and the office furniture."

Once a lieutenant approved an acquisition, there was no need for a captain to do so, but she had yet to formally become his lieutenant. Even so, he suspected other motivations behind her officiousness. Perhaps she hoped to make the sudden changes to his command more palatable by diligently following protocol. In all honesty, he didn't particularly care whether furniture from the storeroom was put to use. After all, what other point was there in having it? Unwilling to share that perspective, he scanned the forms and found the acquisitions reasonable, so he stamped them with his seal and handed them back.

"If you won't be needing me just yet..."

He cut her off. "I've arranged for Takezoe to give you a tour of the division. By the time you get back, I should have a preliminary list of your duties." There was a knock at the door, and he failed in his attempt to not feel smug about having caught her off guard. "That should be him."

It was, and it seemed 10th Division's seventh ranked Shinigami had gotten over his tendency to blush under Matsumoto's attention. Or perhaps Matsumoto was holding back her ability to make most men blush. Either way, once they had left, he was grateful for the return of peace and quiet to his office.

In dividing up the responsibilities he had been handling solo for so long, the young captain gave his new lieutenant primarily tasks that had seemed to cause his subordinates discomfort when he had attended to them. If it bothered them to ask their captain for leave due to illness, family or some other reason, then perhaps they would feel more at ease submitting their requests to Matsumoto. She obviously had more skill in dealing with such personal issues, so it only made sense to have her take care of them. He also gave her a portion of their bureaucratic duties but kept the bulk of the investigative work for himself. The occasional puzzles and mysteries that he'd been tasked to solve had been one of the more stimulating aspects of his command. That such assignments often required him to work with 5th Division and their lieutenant was an added bonus.

He was most of the way though his morning paperwork when he heard Matsumoto thank Takezoe in the hall outside the office. "Captain, I'm back!" She slid the door aside and made her way to the small heater she'd added to the corner near her desk. "I'd never known how nice 10th Division's compound was," she gushed as she prepared a kettle, teapot and cups. "If I had, I might have asked to transfer here ages ago! Some of the buildings in 3rd Division are so old..."

It made him wonder why Ichimaru would let his facilities fall into disrepair, but his speculation was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Lieutenant Hinamori of 5th Division to see you, sir," came Orihara's voice through the door.

"Enter."

The door slid open and his favorite guest walked in with an expectant look in her eyes and a bundle of papers in her arms...only to be momentarily struck dumb by the additional furniture, then the door slid shut behind her. "Hitsugaya-kun, what's all this? And why did you visit Rangiku Matsumoto and ask for a squad from 4th Division and--"

"That's _Captain_ Hitsugaya," he grumbled.

"I can see you two are old friends," interjected Matsumoto.

With a gasp, Hinamori whirled to gape at the other Shinigami then turned back to him with the faintest blush on her cheeks. "I-I didn't realize you already had a guest."

"She's no guest," insisted the young captain. "She's my lieutenant. Matsumoto, this is Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of 5th Division. Hinamori, this is Rangiku Matsumoto."

"How nice to see you." Matsumoto's aura of friendliness was palpable, and he knew Hinamori well enough to appreciate she would instinctively return his lieutenant's polite overture.

"Nice to see you, too, Lieutenant Matsumoto!" She replied with a bow.

"We're both lieutenants--no need to be so formal." A third mug, a bowl of senbei and a tray had materialized from somewhere, and Matsumoto put it all on the coffee table. "We were about to have a tea break. Care to join us?"

"A t-tea break?" Glancing back, she gave him a wide-eyed look of surprise.

In his single-minded pursuit of captaincy, there'd been no room in his schedule for breaks and social civilities. But he was so entertained by Hinamori's response that he decided he would start making time. "Yeah. You stop liking tea?"

"O-of course not!"

"Gonna sit?" He plopped down on the sofa nearest his desk.

The young lieutenant was so flustered that it was difficult not to laugh.

"Hinamori, won't you have a seat?" Matsumoto passed Hinamori a mug then sat opposite her captain.

"S-sure." Putting aside her bundle, his favorite guest settled lightly on the sofa next to him and took a dainty sip of tea. "The office looks so nice, today." It was as forward a comment as he was likely to get from her while Matsumoto was there, but he found Hinamori's hedging amusing enough to make up for the lack of privacy.

"I guess."

"Do you think so?" burbled Matsumoto. "Sometimes things just need a woman's touch."

"A w-woman's touch." Hinamori's cheeks tinged pink again. "Of course. So...how did all this happen...Matsumoto-san becoming Lieutenant of 10th Division?"

He shrugged, uninterested in detailing his visit with Yamamoto. "She was recommended. After checking her records, I arranged to spar with her and found her suitable."

"It seems awfully sudden. So this has nothing to do with..." Hinamori's voice trailed off shyly.

Perhaps he could get her to elaborate with a little prompting; it had worked in the past. "With...?"

Blushing furiously, Hinamori all but whispered in embarrassment. "You know...her..."

"Her what?" It was difficult to keep a straight face, but he was having too much fun to let his expression slip.

"Assets."

He nodded. "Her martial skills are quite formidable."

"I think she's referring to my big boobs." Matsumoto's tone was matter-of fact, lacking any hint of modesty.

"Oh." The young captain looked from Hinamori to Matsumoto and back again, then he sipped his tea. "Hadn't noticed 'em."

"Hi-hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori sputtered in disbelief.

"Is there some reason you dropped by, other than to make observations about my lieutenant's figure?"

Hinamori turned beet red and nearly dropped her mug as she placed it on the coffee table. Picking up the bundle beside her, she thrust it stiffly out at him. "These are the compiled reports from 2nd Division and Captain Aizen's analysis."

Setting his mug aside, he took the bundle. "Thank you for delivering these, and please pass my thanks along to Aizen."

"Of course."

After an awkward silence in which Hinamori began to fidget, Matsumoto apparently decided to take pity on her fellow lieutenant and offered her escape. "Well, it's been lovely visiting with you. If you're all done, why don't I see you out?"

"Sure." Hinamori stood and followed his lieutenant to the door then paused and turned back. "Thanks for the tea, Hitsugaya-kun."

"_Captain_ Hitsugaya," he corrected.

She scrunched up her face in that frustrated way that he found adorable. "_Captain_ Hitsugaya."

"You're welcome, Hinamori. See you later."

With a reluctant grin and a wave, his favorite guest left. Once the door slid closed, he let his smile break out and listened to the fading sound of the two lieutenants' voices for a moment before returning to his desk.

"I'm back, Captain!" called Matsumoto as she entered the office nearly half an hour later. "It was so nice of her to deliver those papers herself. She's sweet."

"Yes." He replied distractedly, not bothering to look up from the reports Hinamori had brought.

"She says you've known each other since before you entered the Academy."

"Yes."

His lieutenant settled behind her desk, and out of the corner of his eye he could see that she was watching him with a big grin on her face.

After a minute, he couldn't stand it anymore and sternly returned her gaze. "What?"

"So there _are_ some things you enjoy." Matsumoto's expression was too satisfied for her own good.

"Get to work!" he growled.

"Yes, sir!"


End file.
